The Boy In The Attic
by EllyattheDisco
Summary: What if Renji never met Rukia as a kid, but he met ichigo! Finally updated! And a happy ending taboot!
1. Oyasuminasai

The Boy in the Attic

The Boy in the Attic

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach Rights to Tite Kubo! Blah blah blahhhh!

Warnings: Fluff, egos, friendship, maybe some lemon later ;) and freaking fish! XD enjoy!

A/N: I decided to stray even further from my normal categories and write something really cute and fun and this will be a multiple chap so enjoy! I have to go camping for the weekend uggggg so I decided to give people time to R&R. If you really like it REVIEW!! Because I won't continue unless people ask me to! Enjoy!

"Hey! Kid!" Ichigo grumbled as he felt a sharp pain in his rear. "Hello! Are ya dead or just stupid? Oh wait, ya are dead…" Ichigo's eyes flew open at the comment, his eyes widening as he took in his surroundings; he was in a dark alley in what looked like a shady little village, and a short kid with bright red hair pulled into a pineapple-top ponytail stood before him.

Ichigo 'eep'ed as he slunk into a nearby wall, "who're you?!" he trembled as the boy crossed his arms, "how did I get here?"

The red-haired boy cocked an eyebrow as he kneeled down, "uh, well ya had to've dead to get 'ere, d'you know how that happened?"

The memories flooded his mind; his mother; so cold in that coffin, them sinking her into that deep hole all alone, she was at least 40 feet down, he had jumped in, he was engulfed in the black, he fell for a long time then—"I fell, and I died I guess, I died with my mother… in her grave.

The boy extended his hand to him and helped him up, "well at least you remember, that's a start." He led Ichigo out to the opening of the alley which spilled out into a dusty, shabby looking village, its streets littered with broken down carriages and abandoned market stalls. "C'mon, we better hurry back before somebody finds us!" He began to hastily walk through the deserted streets, Ichigo hot on his heels.

"Hey, I never found out your name?" Ichigo chimed as he struggled to keep up with the boy's brisk pace.

He cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo, "the name's Abarai, Abarai Renji, but you just call me Renji."

Ichigo smiled a big goofy smile as he clapped his small hands together, "what a cool name! I'm Ichigo!"

Renji stopped, sweat-dropping, "Ichigo? Like 'strawberry'?" Renji broke into hysterics, earning an angry scowl from Ichigo.

"Hey shut up okay! At least I don't look like a freaking pineapple!"

Renji was about to knock him so bad he went right back to where he came from but his actions where stopped as a small, dirty little hut came into view. "Ahhh", Renji sighed contently, "home sweet home, it ain't much but ya live with what ya—hey!" He was cut off as Ichigo ran off eagerly into the hut. "Get yer butt back here Strawberry!" He chased Ichigo into the shack and let out a relieved sigh as Ichigo plopped down in a vacant corner and hadn't managed to awake any of the other kids in the process.

Renji sat down next to him as Ichigo drooped down, obviously looking worn, "Renji, why do you act so grown up?"

Renji sighed, shrugging, "I dunno, I guess growin' up in the Rukon makes your childhood kinda fly by, you'll see, but not tonight. Tonight you just be a kid, okay?"

Ichigo smiled that cute, goofy smile of his, "okay, I will, goodnight Pineapple!"

Renji grinned as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo, burying his face in soft, tangerine spikes, "g'night Strawberry."

Oyasuminasai

A/N: Okay so I'm pretty happy with how it turned out but I'm not so sure if I wanna continue, so seriously, if you like this story and want more, you HAVE to review, not just alert or fav but REVIEW! Seriously, if I don't get enough Revs, this story goes nix! So if ya like it review and I promise you'll get all the IchiRen you can handle and a few surprise twists! ;)) Elly


	2. Chotto matte

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did never will rights to Tite Kubo

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did never will rights to Tite Kubo!

A/N: I got great reviews and feedback for chapt.1 so thanks to every1! Oh, and sorry it was so short but this one will be much longer and I promise not to dissapiont! R&R and enjoy!

Ichigo woke up to loud hollers and obnoxious laughing as the first rays of sun shined through the ragged windows of the hut. About twenty children raced about; playing, cleaning or turning in supplies, all under the ministrations of Renji.

Ichigo tentatively walked through the mayhem and stopped in front of Renji, showing off his trademark goof-ball smile, "Hey Pineapple!"

Renji scowled at him but he said nonetheless lovingly, "didn't I tell you not to call me that! Ah, whatever, how was your sleep last night?"

Ichigo smiled up at him, "great!" he chirped, stretching like a cat for enfaces, so what're all these kids doing?"

Renji shrugged, tugging on his ponytail, "just the usual, chores, playing, but _we're_ going out to the market today!" He said, pointing at himself, Ichigo, and three other boys.

Ichigo gave him a bewildered look, "huh? What for?"

Renji smiled proudly, sticking out his chest and turning his head to the sky, "well, as noble children of the Rukongai, we--"

"Here we go again!" huffed one of the boys, a tubby one with brown hair. "Geez Ren, just get down to business so we can leave!"

Flames nearly shot out of Renji's ears as he glared daggers at the boy, "shut up okay! Everyone has to get the lecture before we go out to the market! I don't want anyone thinking we're just petty thieves!"

"Wait, _thieves_?" Ichigo inquired, a mixed look of fear and curiosity etched on his face.

"Well Strawberry, you see… well…" Renji pondered the question, not sure how to answer, " 'member how I told you life is hard in the Rukon? Well, to survive, sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do in order to survive. If that means stealin', well then we'll steal."

Ichigo's expression didn't change, but a certain fire rose in his eyes that unnerved Renji, "is stealing… dangerous?" He whispered it so only Renji could hear him, not a fearful whisper, but not in a taunting one either, in more like, a secretive whisper.

Renji chuckled, any doubts or worries long gone, "nah, usually we're just stealin' from oldies or oblivious women, nothin' to worry about."

Ichigo grabbed his hand as he practically dragged him out the door, "then let's go!"

Renji sputtered, surprised at how forward he was, "hey, we need to prepare and make sure everything's in order, we can't just _leave_!"

Ichigo smiled as he continued to pull Renji along until the many market stalls that littered the streets came into view, "wow, I wouldn't have thought of you as responsible! Big deal! You wanna get food, then let's get some food!" He continued dragging Renji until they came up to a small stall, the three boys from earlier right behind them. The stall had a large assortment of dried meats, fishes, fruits, vegetables, and candy. A small elderly woman sat in the stall, casually reading a battered book as she occasionally scratched the grey whisps protruding from her head. Renji stealthily crawled under the display table and winked at Ichigo, signaling him to swipe whatever he could and run. Ichigo nodded and grabs a sack of fish, a sack of vegetables, and a sack of candy. The old woman let out a screech of anger as she attempted to lift up from hr chair but saw that someone tied her kimono to the wooden legs.

Ichigo ran over to the three boys who where howling with laughter, "here, take these and run back home, now!" The boys nodded mutely and raced down the road. Ichigo turned around and saw a petrified Renji staring into the maddening eyes of the elderly women as she lifted a jagged stone that was sharpened to a point, aiming for Renji's head. Just as the stone left her palm a shocking sensation went through Ichigo, an electric current that sharpened his senses and enhanced his reflexes. He soared in front of Renji, catching the stone in his bare hand, just inches away from the pineapple's face.

Drops of blood began to drip from his hand as he gripped Renji's arm and they ran together, the sound of the women's howls permeating their every sense.

Renji led Ichigo into a dark alley and began tearing his own shirt, bandaging Ichigo's hand as he struggled to catch his breath. "Man Ichi, how'd you do that! I thought I was a goner!"

Ichigo shrugged, "I dunno, I didn't even feel like I was in my own body, I felt like a superhero." He smiled at Renji but hissed in pain at the harsh fabric brushing his raw flesh.

"Sorry! Ichi, gee I'm sorry, does it hurt bad?" Renji wrapped Ichigo in his arms as a few stray tears fell from his eyes, "I shoulda never let you come, I shoulda had you stay with the other kids, I--"

Renji was cut off as Ichigo harshly pressed his lips to Renji's, their lips moving together in a blissful harmony. Suddenly the pain in Ichigo's hand was long forgotten. He quickly backed off, "sorry, it's just you wouldn't shut up and I--"

It was Renji's turn to silence as he smothered Ichigo's lips, a triumphant smirk on his face.

When they broke apart, Ichigo had a look of sadness in his eyes, "Renji, I'm sorry, what we did was wrong, we're only supposed to be friends."

Renji laughed, tightening his hold on Ichigo, "don't talk like that, nothing we do could ever be wrong, but if you just want to be friends then we'll be friends, best friends."

"Okay," Ichigo smiled timidly, "friends, together."

Renji smiled, "alright, together. But hey, we better head back, people will start lookin' for us."

Ichigo held onto Renji tighter, "please Renji, can we stay here a bit longer?"

Renji let on a rare, genuine smile, "all right, we can stay here, together."

Chotto matte

A/N: Well well, how'd you like it? I've been procrastinating but I finally sat my butt down and wrote chapt.2! this is longer bows so I hope you're all happy! No lemon this time but I promise there will be some soon, I won't leave you all high and dry! Next chapter will be very fun cause Renji and Ichi will discover that they're different from the other children! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!


	3. Ai O Anatano Kudasai

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, Rukia would be dead, Hanatarou would be king and it would be a LOT more yaoi-ey than it already is

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, Rukia would be dead, Hanatarou would be king and it would be a LOT more yaoi-ey than it already is! ; )

A/N: Okay, so I had a rockin' day so I decided to write the next chapter! (Jumps for joy) This is where the story gets interesting but no lemon, _yet_!Gomen, gomen, suimasen geez! Well without further ado, enjoy the fic and R&R or you can say sayonara to this lovely little confection!

It had been three years since Renji had met Ichigo, three years of swiping from the markets, playing in the forests and hiding about learning everything there was to know about one another. Everyone referred to them as 'brothers' because they where so close and always looked after each other, though there was never a repeat of the little kissing episode. What they didn't know was that their three year anniversary of meeting was the day that their lives would change forever.

Ichigo lounged on the bank of the murky Roku-juu-kyu River, sharpening a large stick to a fine point by skidding it across a grainy rock. Renji sat beside him, groaning and whining, "Strawberry! I'm so hungry! Why didn't we bring food?"

Ichigo sighed, standing up and steadily crept into the shallow depths of the river, focusing all his attention on a single koi that was weaving gracefully in the water. "Shut up Pineapple, I'll get you something, one second." He bit his lip as he aligned the sharp point a foot overhead the fish, his tangerine spikes falling in his face. In a flash of skill and precision the point sunk into the koi stilling it, as he lifted it from the water, smiling, "now let's cook it before I punch your face in, you dumb toad." Ichigo slunk out of the water as Renji began to gather sticks in a disheveled pile.

They where about to set the fish over the kindling when they realized they had nothing to start the fire with! "Oh great, fucking fantastic!" Ichigo curse, feeling his own stomach grumble in need.

Renji contemplated whether he should do something or not, he had never kept any secrets from Ichigo so he had to come out sooner or later. "Hey Ichi, stand back." Ichigo gave him a questioning look but complied and watched as Renji pressed his palms firmly together.

He screwed his face up in extreme concentration as a faint glow began to emit from his clasped hands. The glow grew larger and more apparent until it became a perfect ruby orb. Ichigo sat dumbfounded, completely in shock, 'what is that thing?' He gasped as Renji lowered the orb to the pile of sticks catching the firewood aflame. Suddenly realization dawned on him and it felt like being plowed by a speeding truck, 'that was Renji's spirit energy!' Ichigo jumped up excitedly as flames danced from the makeshift bonfire and the dead koi began sizzling, "you can do it too?!" Ichigo asked hurriedly grabbing Renji and hoisting him up into a tight hug. "I thought I was the only one! I thought I was some kind of freak!"

All worries of separation quickly fled from Renji's mind at these words, "you can summon spirit energy too?"

Ichigo nodded wildly as he pressed his own palms together, producing a large emerald orb with relative ease, "what does it mean Pineapple?"

Renji chuckled warmly, "it means once the people of the Seirietei, the Soul reapers, discover our spirit energy, they'll summon us to the Soul reaper's Academy, we'll have a chance to make something of ourselves Ichi!"

Ichigo smiled brightly but his smile slowly faltered, "But what about the others?"

Renji clasped Ichigo's hands, staring into his warm, chocolate brown eyes, "as long as you have me then we don't need anyone else! C'mon Ichigo, we don't have to be hood rats anymore, we don't have to steal anymore," he cupped Ichigo's face in his hands as he tilted their foreheads together so they touched, the firelight ghosting over their features, "we don't have to hide anymore."

Ichigo took in a sharp breath, "but if we move to the Seireitei, what if one of us exceeds the other and has to move on?"

"Then we'll wait for each other, helping along the way and offering encouragement, we won't let those snobby stiffs get in the way of us becoming great!" Renji smiled as he slowly placed his lips on Ichigo's, the familiar taste of salt-water and rock-candy ghosting his dry lips. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him until the fire burned out and the thoroughly cooked koi lay waiting to be eaten. He kissed Ichigo again as the ambers gave an orange glow to the two young boys, the stars above twinkling magic around them. Renji's eyes locked on Ichigo's as their lips parted, "and no one can bring us down."

Ai O Anata-no Kudasai

A/N: Yay! Okay okay, I'm sorry for the lack of lemony-goodness but I _swear _next chapter will be tinged with citrusy flavor! I had an awesome day so instead of lazing about I wrote chapter 3! Yayyy! R&R or Ichi and Renji will end up falling in love with two extremely annoying yaoi-hating girls!

P.S. I'm thinking of throwing in Bya-bo in the mix later, if you appose say "ne", if you support then say "hell ya threesome!"Sayonara, Doomo Arigatou!


	4. Baka Eimai

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue.

A/N: Wow, today was so amazing it's surreal, so because of it, I'm taking more time to write you all an extra long chapter! You all can thank Sam! Oh, and I got an amazing suggestion for the next few chapters so I'm gonna try it out and see how it goes! Thanks for reading, R&R, and enjoy!

It wasn't long before the council of the Soul Reaper Academy became aware of Ichigo and Renji's abnormal spirit pressure, sending recruits to request their acceptance into the School.

It was a particularly hot afternoon when Renji and Ichigo where lounging about in The Hut, playing marbles with a couple of the younger kids. They where so used to having so little that they grew content with their lives, grew happy with the little things in life, but once they heard that grave knock on their old rickety door, they knew that was all over.

Renji gave Ichigo a knowing smile and stood up, walking to the door and opening it for two imperial-looking Soul Reapers, one, a man with long white flowing hair, the other, a teenage boy with short black hair and a smug grin splayed on his perfect face. "Hello," said the man with white hair, "I am Jyuushiro Ukitake and this," he gestured to the younger boy, "is Shuuhei Hisagi." He smiled graciously and let himself in, Shuuhei following in over-confident strides. They both looked around the small shack taking in the small children, dirty floors, and overall poverty-stricken appearance. Ichigo stood up, standing beside Renji and smiled eagerly at the two men, one of the two; Hisagi, to be exact, seemed to take a particular interest in Ichigo.

Ukitake bowed to them both, pulling out a long scroll, "assuming you two are Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai, I'll just begin." He unraveled the scroll and began to read from it, "the administrators from the Soul Reaper Academy of the Seireitei have recognized your talent and potential and request your immediate admittance into the school."

He closed the scroll and stepped back, letting Hisagi step forward. "So pretty much, we have everything you'd need and if you have anything you'd like to bring you're welcome to, all you have to do is change and we can head to the school." He pulled a parsel from behind his back that neither of them had noticed he'd had before. He handed them the package and gave Ichigo a confident wink, "so what do you say?"

Ichigo and Renji looked down warily at the package and finally nodded, turning around the went outside behind the shack and began to undress, they marveled at the beautiful silk hakama and kimono top and laughed together as they struggled to tie their obi. "Ichi, are you ready to go through with this?" Renji asked, smiling encouragingly. Ichigo gave him a firm nod as he stepped back into the hut, leaving everyone and everything behind, "We're gonna be somebody Renji."

After taking the long carriage ride to the Academy they where taken aback by it's beauty and majestic appearance. All they'd ever known was the Rukongai and now seeing the imperial people and the sweeping campus took their breath away and intimidated them at the same time.

Hisagi stepped forward and slung an arm over Ichigo's shoulder who fidgeted slightly, "welcome to The Soul Reaper Academy! I'll just give you guys your schedules and show you to your dorms, I'm sure you can take things from there." He walked at a brisk, imperious pace and Renji and Ichigo struggled at being able to keep up and completely take in their surroundings. Hundreds of students hurried about, their hakama swishing about, some even carrying zanpakuto and katanas. They all talked animatedly and teased each other about their superiority in shunpo or hand-to-hand combat all the while completely ignoring Ichigo and Renji. They followed Hisagi through a pair of large mahogany doors and continued down a long hall lined with doors adorned with brass numbers, "ah, let's see." Hisagi muttered running a hand over every brass number, "Roku-ju-kyu, here it is!" He said enthusiastically as he pushed open the door his fingers where grazing.

Ichigo and Renji walked in, followed by Hisagi and where surprised to see that their dorm looked nothing like the rest of the campus but was quite plain, all that was in their room where two futons a small wooden table and two large wardrobes. "As you accumulate more wares you can decorate your room however you want." He smiled a devilish smirk and strolled up, placing a hand casually on Ichigo's hip, "how d'you like the school so far Ichigo?" Renji looked at Hisagi getting so close to Ichi and felt his blood boil as Hisagi leaned down to whisper in Ichigo's ear, he was however satisfied to see Ichigo fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Shuuhie-san" Renji hissed, quickly getting Hisagi's attention, "thanks for all yer help but I think we got it from here, thanks." Hisagi registered the sarcasm in Renji's voice but thought nothing of it as he gave Ichigo a final wink and strode out of their dorm. Once the door was closed, Renji collapsed on his futon, stretching as he grumbled, "what a creep, I'm sure he's got the hots for ya Strawberry, but he better steer clear if he knows what's good for him."

Ichigo laughed plopping down beside Renji on the futon, kissing his cheek softly, "no big deal, you're the only one I want Pineapple, you know that, so stop being such a bighead and lemme see your schedule. I wanna see if we have any classes together."

Renji handed Ichigo his schedule from the small table and Ichigo held them both up, comparing, "oh no, this is bad, I'm in advanced everything; Shunpo, Kidou, hand-to-hand, katana, _everything_, we don't have a single class together!"

Renji panicked, he peered at the schedules; it was true, not a single class together. Ichigo jumped up, fear and nervousness appeared on his face, "what if we get separated, what if we start hanging with different crowds, I don't want to be advanced Pineapple! I want to be with you!" Renji ran up to Ichigo and hugged him hard, cradling him until he stopped shaking, he cooed to him and petted his tangerine hair until the day fell into night. They knew that tomorrow was going to bring hardships and new experiences but for right now they just stayed content in each other's arms. Praying that the few hours they had together now would stretch an eternity.

They both woke up extra early, in separate beds mind you! They dressed in silence, Renji pulling his long crimson tendrils into a tight ponytail and Ichigo trying his best to pat down his unruly tangerine spikes. They gathered their textbooks and stood before each other, smiling at the figure before them. They where both thinking the same thing; _what happens now?_But neither of them said anything as they stood there, they remained unmoving until a confident knock echoed from the door. Renji opened it only to want to shut it back again, standing in the doorway looking smug was none other than Shuuhei Hisagi, "morning newbies, hope you slept well." He turned to Ichigo and handed him a small box, "just brought you some rice balls with tangerine sauce for breakfast. I decided to show you around to your classes seeing as I have the day off today."

"A-arigatou gozai--" Before Ichigo could finish his uncomfortable thanks, Hisagi had already gripped his arm and led him down the door-lined hall, leaving Renji feeling more alone than ever. He sighed before taking one more fleeting look in the mirror and began to walk down the hall to his first class, glancing down at his schedule to see where to head to, "room yon-ju in the west building," he muttered as he walked outside into the bright sunlight. "Man, this place is beautiful!" He grinned as he took in his surroundings, sweeping lotus trees lined every pathway and expanse of green grass.

Fairly confident that he could find his own way he walked down a path heading toward the west, completely oblivious the blatant stares and hissing whispers that followed his every move. He did however have a distinct feeling he was being followed, so when he had actually made it to his classroom he was very antsy. As he begin to slide the door open he felt a sharp pain in his side, he fell over and looked up, his eyes met with a cold glare. The glare was being delivered by a tall, regal looking boy with long raven-colored locks and three metal tubes threaded through his hair. Standing beside him was a tall, fit-looking dark-skinned girl. She flipped her long violet hair and pushed past the black haired boy, outstretching her hand to Renji, "sorry about that, he has a very distorted image of his superiority."

After Renji had gotten back up, she threaded an arm through the dark-haired boy's so that their arms locked, "c'mon Bya-bo, let's go before you hurt anyone else," she chirped airily.

The tall boy turned a head back to Renji, his pale nose upturned, "Yoruichi, I can only do so if Rukon-scum like him stays out of my path."

The girls sighed and gave Renji an apologetic smile before being led into the classroom by the tall boy. Renji stared in awe at Yoruichi, she was obviously very beautiful and even though she was on the boy's arm she didn't look any less superior than the man at her side, she just showed it in a more humble, understated way. As for the boy, Renji was completely convinced he hated his guts, and as for 'Rukon-scum', well that was just harsh. Renji felt less and less capable and confident by the second, he had no idea where Ichigo was or how he was doing but one thing was for sure; their eternity was over.

baka eimai

A/N: Okay so I lied, there was no lemon and it wasn't that much longer but having lemon during this hectic time in the story would just complicate and confuse things but I promise, either next chapter or the one after! Seriously! I'm in an odd mood so I decided to make this chapter a little sad and ironic, in fact as a little assignment, when you review just try saying a little something about how you found this chapter ironic. Also check out the song: 'Good enough' by Evanescence, its AMAZING! R&R please and I'm so so so so so sorry there's no lemony-goodness, but I promise it's on the way! So… ya… R&R!! XDD 


	5. Daikairai Shi Teru

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, rights to Tite Kubo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, rights to Tite Kubo! If you sue me I will sic Yachiru on you! XP

A/N: Alright kiddies! I promised you all lemon so here you go, it's not fluffy and it may upset some people so… too bad. If you get uncomfortable with lemon or don't like yaoi (why are you reading this??) Then you can leave, but if you're a lemon-lover like me! Then enjoy and REVIEW!!! Or Hanatarou will pelt energy pills at you! :D

Whispers followed Ichigo and Shuuhei wherever they went. Girls glared enviously at Ichigo who was being practically carried by Shuuhei about the school as the older boy listed of the many different areas of the school. He was just nodding towards a large building with ivory pillars when Ichigo finally found the courage to speak up, "e-eeto, Shuuhie-san."

Shuuhie smiled down at him as he led him back into the main building, "yes my little tangerine confection?"

Ichigo nearly gagged and the demeaning pet-name but continued, "do you think you could, I don't know, put me down!" His voice slightly raising in volume out of anger because Shuuhie was now looking down on him like he was a small baby.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he set the strawberry down and opted to grab his hand, "okay, now we just have one more building to head to." He led Ichigo down a long outdoor pathway lined so thickly with lotus trees, no light permeated the area so it was relatively dark. Light pink petals rose with the breeze and swirled around them almost romantically. _Almost_, Ichigo was sure to remind himself.

"Nearly there," Hisagi chimed breezily, "you'll love it here." They rounded the corner and where met with about two acres of land completely covered in outdoor pools, lotus trees and bonsais placed in a beautiful decorativ pattern. "The Bathhouse, what d'you think Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled and had started to nod when Shuuhie grabbed his hand and led him towards a large dojo style building, "and these are the men's locker rooms for changing, the women's are hidden somewhere on the opposite side of campus." He smiled back at Ichigo as he slid the door to the side and let himself as well as the younger boy inside. Rows and rows of lockers filled the room, sinks and mirrors lined the walls and beautiful kanji scrolls hung from tapestries.

"It's so beautiful," Ichigo smiled at Shuuhie but was taken aback as he saw a strange glow in Hisagi's eyes.

Shuuhie smirked, moving closer and backing Ichigo into a corner in the far side of the room, so that they where completely hidden from view by the lockers. "There aren't any students scheduled for bathing for another two hours, Ichi."

Even though Ichigo was shocked and his brain had pretty much abandoned his body he could still sense what Shuuhie was trying to do and all he knew was that he didn't want it. "Hisagi, what are you, please stop, I--" Ichigo was cut off as Shuuhie pressed his lips firmly to Ichigo's, his hands roaming the smaller boy's body, tracing over developing muscles and warm skin. Shuuhie came up for air, giving Ichigo a menacing wink, Ichigo trembled as Shuuhie lowered his lips to the boy's neck, sucking on his pulse point, "please Shuuhie, I don't want this, please, please stop."

Hisagi ignored him and continued his ministrations, lowering his hand to rub at Ichigo's nipple through his kimono. Ichigo gasped and his hips involuntarily bucked, his groin rubbing against Hisagi's thigh. He shook his head wildly as Shuuhie rolled his hips, slowly grinding his arousal into Ichigo's abdomen. "I'm not kidding! _Stop_!"

Shuuhie grinned wickedly, "tell that to this little guy," he reached down swiftly and gripped Ichigo's erection through his hakama. Ichigo choked at the pressure, it felt so wonderful yet so painful at the same time. He ground his teeth as he lost control of his body and his hips ground into Shuuhie's. "That's better."

He began to slowly untie Ichigo's kimono top, tracing gentle patterns over the sweaty skin. He moaned appreciatively as the offensive fabric fell to the ground and he began to explore the skin with his mouth. He placed feather-light butterfly kisses on his collarbone and lowered to his pectorals. He grinned into the skin as he latched onto a small pink nipple and sucked hard, running his wet tongue over the raised nub. Ichigo gasped and whimpered, gripping the metal bench Shuuhie had pushed him onto. "Shuuhie, I—I--, _oh_!"

His breathing became a steady pant as Shuuhie began to untie his obi and pulled his hakama off. Ichigo banged his head into the metal bench as the rough fabric brushed his weeping cock. Shuuhie grinned evilly and slid his own hakama off, freeing his own erection he slowly began to grind into Ichigo's own member.

Ichigo let out a choked moan as Shuuhie raised above him still connecting their groins and continued to grind Ichigo. "So. Fucking. _Perfect!_" He growled out as he tweaked Ichigo's nipple who was now reduced to a sweaty, moaning mess. Shuuhie bit his lip and focused on sliding the head of his cock up and down the shaft of Ichigo's, licking his lips and the sight of his precome mixing with the tangerine's.

Ichigo had officially checked out, sporadically shoving his groin into Shuuhie's, tears overwhelmed him as guilt washed away the pleasure. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Renji who was pleasuring him, his climax rearing its head. The feeling was so overwhelming and he let out a last fleeting moan as he came, closely followed by Shuuhie who let out a harsh growl. His seed spilled over both of them and mixed with Hisagi's, he whimpered at the sight, his eyes stung from crying so much.

Hisagi stood and immediately began pulling his clothes, "I don't have much time so I'll just cleaned up in my dorm. That was beautiful Ichigo, you can just bathe here." He kissed Ichigo on the forehead and walked swiftly out of the Bathhouse. Ichigo grimaced and hauled himself into one of the baths, wincing and twitching as he sank into the scalding water. A small lotus petal drifted onto the surface of the soapy water right in front of Ichigo's face, tears began to stream from his eyes as he dug his nails so hard into his thighs he bled, after about thirty seconds of floating idly, the petal finally sunk into the warm depths.

T_T

Renji walked gingerly into his Sereitei History and Theory class, which was filled with about thirty-five students, including the raven-haired boy and the dark-skinned girl. He found a seat far away from them in the corner by himself and he fixed all his attention on the professor as class began. "Welcome new students and fresh minds to my class, I am looking forward to teaching you a lot this year. I'm going to just get straight into my first lesson but first I will be putting you into groups." The teacher looked at a long scroll and began to read of names, "Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Yumichika, group one, Ikkaku, Iba, and Hinamori, two, Kuchiki, Shihoun, and Abarai, group three."

Renji's throat went dry as he saw the raven-haired boy snap his head in his direction and the dark-skinned girl peek her head from behind him and peer at Renji, "Oh Bya-Bya, it's that kid you ran into earlier!" The girl, presumably Shihoun, jumped from over her desk row and shunpo'd over to Renji, "nice to meet you, I'm Yoruichi." She shook his hand and called the black-haired boy over, "c'mon Byakuya, hurry up or we can't start!" Byakuya scoffed and strode imperiously over to the row, once he sat down next to Yoruichi the professor began to explain the assignment.

The teacher unrolled yet another scroll and read aloud, "A great Shinigami philosopher once said, 'It is not the man who wields the katana, but the katana which is being wielded.' Please discuss this quote, diagnose all possible meaning, pinpoint any propaganda and write out a three scroll theorem, begin."

Byakuya scoffed, "how sickeningly simple, it's obvious they mean that the katana has a mind and relative will of it's own and it's not the man who picks the katana but the katana which chooses the man."

"Or woman", Yoruichi poked in.

Renji rose a dark eyebrow, "I dunno, it seems more cryptic than that, I mean, if it was _that_ simple I'm sure that even _you_ could be a philosopher, Kuchiki." He could tell he had obviously offend Byakuya but he continued, "I believe the philosopher was tryin' to hint that lots of men have katana, but hardly any of em' deserve it."

Byakuya ground his teeth together, trying to stifle his sharp tongue, "well we will see, Shihoun and I will turn in a theorem based on _our_ diagnoses and you can turn in one based on _yours_."

For the next hour, they all poured over separate scrolls writing furiously and as the end of class arrived, Byakuya and Renji exchanged venomous glares as they turned in separate papers.

:X

Renji returned back to his dorm, thoroughly exhausted. He collapsed on his bed began to doze off but he noticed something on his bedside table, he sat up and noticed a bouquet of black roses, "Huecen Hell Roses," he muttered in awe as he stared at the rare flowers they had been discussing in his Horticulture class. "Must've been expensive," he lifted the flowers to go place them by the window when he noticed a scroll next to the intricate crystal vase. He unrolled it and saw a small piece of parchment, with the neat words, 'I suppose you where right,' written on it. He recognized the scroll as his theorem from SHT and in the right-hand corner was a big fat 110%. He grinned at his immaculate score and peered back down at the small piece of paper, "Shihoun, it must've been." He grinned as he collapsed back down on his bed, too exhausted to even wonder where Ichigo had gone off to.

Daikairai Shi Teru

A/N: Yay (sob) yay! I did it!!! I'm sorry if there's are any grammatical errors, too lazy to reread. OMG, the lemon was awful was it? Guess what, it was my first one ever! I am not wise in the way of the smut so no hitting please! (Shields face) So sad, I know but finally something interesting! I love you all, even the ones who don't review (Dame Desu!) So please review I worked really hard and I will cry if I get no reviews! Thanks and keep reading!


	6. Watashino karada ima anatano desu

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me this long to post but my life was so crazy! This chapter's gonna be extra scandaliscious and I hope it compensates for my utter procrastination! (Dame Dame!) Oh also, this chapter is a little disturbing, no smutty stuff just a little blood and stuff but nothing too serious, you've been WARNED!!! So without further ado, enjoy the show! (and don't forget to R&R)

Ichigo walked into the dorm at around midnight, way past curfew, but he managed to slip through campus undetected. He had sat in that pool of water until it became too unbearably cold and he had to get out or he'd risk pneumonia. He had scrubbed his skin raw in an attempt to rid himself of Shuuhie's scent, but the ominous stench wouldn't succumb. He could still feel those rough, oppressive fingers pressing and gripping his skin, robbing him of the little pride he still possessed. All he wanted to do was forget, to never remember, but the delicate bruises that decorated his hips wouldn't permit it.

He slid the door as slowly and silently as possible, praying he didn't wake Renji, and was relieved to see he was asleep… somewhat relieved. He slid off his slippers and left them at the door and slid of his kimono top, wincing as the rough fabric brushed against raw skin. He walked tentatively over to the side of Renji's bed and sat beside his futon. He stroked Renji's unruly red tendrils and smiled as an unconscious scowl spread across Renji's tan face.

_I wish it had been Renji… not Shuuhie, I don't understand why this happened._ A few tears trickled from his eyes and he angrily rubbed them away as he stood up and slowly slid into his futon, whimpering in pain.

He was about to fall asleep when he spied something out of the corner of his eye; they looked to be roses, in a beautiful, glistening vase. The flowers themselves where black and looked velvety smooth, but the stems where red as the blood running through his veins. He sat up and tried to look more closely at the roses, seeing as Renji's bed stand was only about two feet away, he was able to read the small note left by the bouqet. It looked to be written on fine, expensive, and cordial stationary and said in intricate kana, "I suppose you where right."

Ichigo furrowed his brow and was thoroughly bewildered until he saw the test with a score of 110% on it. He smiled proudly until he thought to himself, _why would someone send you roses for a stupid test?_ He looked back at the stationary and his blood nearly froze as he looked at the family crest in the corner of the stationary, "no." He whispered to himself, his hands shook as he turned off his bedside lamp, "Gods, no."

O.o

Renji woke up bright and early and didn't bother to say anything to Ichigo as he hurried off to find Shihoun in order to thank her. He was relatively surprised that he was dong so well in school, especially since he'd been seen as idiotic back in the Rukon. The only thing he didn't like about his life was Kuchiki, _stupid cocky Kuchiki with his hot girlfriend and his hair tubes, what the hell are those anyways?!_

His thoughts where cut short as he made it to his first period class, SHT and he spied the very woman he was looking for, thankfully not accompanied by Butthead-kuya. He hurried forward and tapped her tan shoulder, not sure how else to get her attention. She turned around with a flourish and he was shocked to see he was actually taller than her. "eeto… Yoruichi-sama, can I talk to ya for a sec?"

Yoruichi gave him a confident smile and played her hands on her curvy hips, she flipped her head and said in as intimidating voice as she could muster, "what do you want?"

Renji fidgeted a little, not sure how to say this he stuck out his hand and said, "thanks for the flowers, I really appreciate it and it must've cost a fortune but it shouldn't really matter to you cause yer so rich an' all." He finished his run-on sentence with a slow breath and an awkward chuckle.

Yoruichi on the other hand, didn't smile, "what--" but before she could finish her sentence, a tall imperious figure appeared before them.

Renji looked up only to be assaulted with a deadly glare coming from the eyes of whom else but Kuchiki Byakuya, "what did I tell you about speaking to Ms. Shihoun, bottom-feeders like yourself daren't speak to a noblewoman at all."

Yoruichi fumed and shunpo'd from behind Byakuya and leapt into a nearby tree, "I'm not a noblewoman you dunce, that sounds too prissy, I'm just a normal teenage girl!"

Byakuya sighed and looked up at Yoruichi, "Yoruichi, don't speak like that, and people of royal blood don't climb about in trees like that."

Yoruichi chuckled and transformed into a small, black cat, "but kitties can!" She pranced off, leaving her clothes behind.

Renji looked at the abandoned pile of clothes and looked at Byakuya, "hey, if her clothes are _here_, what'll happen when she transforms back into a human?"

Byakuya let on a rare smile and said with a cocky chuckle, "from first hand experience I know", he turned around but kept his head faced towards Renji, "she'll be naked."

;]

Ichigo woke with a start, ever since the incident in the bathhouse, he'd been plagued with nightmares of violation and assault, each resulting in Shuuhie receiving what he set out for, and today was no exception.

He climbed out of bed and massaged his temple, his back arched and his legs hanging limply over the edge of his futon. He stood up, completely naked, and walked into the bathroom, and stood before the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes where bloodshot, and his normally tan skin was pale and dry, he ran a hand over his cheek, gently prodding a dark blue bruise which had formed there.

Everything around him seemed to go blurry and for a moment it felt like he couldn't breathe.

A grip of hot, thick air strangled him and he lost his balance, his knees giving way. He fell to the cool tile, his kneecaps making a loud crack as they met the tile, his head hit the toilet seat and he vomited, choking on his own saliva.

His legs where throbbing, his skin had split and blood was dripping everywhere, but his mind pushed away the pain, he couldn't do anything now, so he just lay there and cried, until unconsciousness swept over him.

O.o

Renji felt his blood boil at the comment, "you shit-faced hentai! Yoruichi is the nicest person I've met here and I ain't gonna let you make her out as some slut!"

Byakuya smirked, "so then, what do you plan to do as retaliation?" The usual cocky smirk possessed his features and Renji couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm gonna kick your ass! That's how I'm gonna re--" Renji couldn't even finish his sentence before everything went black.

XoX

When he awoke he was on a stiff, cold cot that smelled of disinfectant, he was about to start yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs when a large, spiky, tangerine head caught his eye.

"Ichi—oh gods." It was Ichigo all right but not the Ichigo he knew. Lying on the cot at the far corner of the room was Ichigo, his skin was pale and dotted with bruises and his eyes where shut tightly. Both his legs where outstretched and wrapped securely with bandages which where beginning to soak with blood.

Renji attempted to stand but fell back feeling woozy, he looked down and saw a large blue bruise about the size of a grapefruit in diameter on his chest where some strong spell must have hit him.

He fell back on his cot and feigned sleep as he saw Hisagi stroll into the medical ward and look down at an unmoving Ichigo. Hisagi placed a hand on his chin and peered down at Ichigo, "man," he muttered to himself, as Renji strained to eavesdrop, "I knew I made him cum pretty hard but I didn't know I caused _that_ much damage."

Renji was so surprised he actually gasped aloud, causing Shuuhie to spin around and look at Renji. Renji stood, albeit shakily and walked slowly towards Shuuhie, his eyes turning a blood-lusty red and his temple throbbing. He couldn't even think clearly, this man, no, this _boy_ had touched his Ichigo in ways he had only dreamed of doing. He had probably forced Ichigo, _hurt_ Ichigo, he was the reason his Strawberry was lying in that old cot, barely breathing and hardly moving.

Renji stood before Shuuhie, suddenly, his hand shot out and gripped Hisagi's throat in a death grip, Hisagi was took shocked to defend himself, and Renji nailed him hard in the face, causing blood to gush from his nose as the older teen fell limply to the floor.

Renji took one last fleeting look at Ichigo before staggering out of the room, clutching his chest as he dragged his feet through campus.

DX

"My, my, my, two fights in one day? This is truly the doing of a Rukongai mutt."

Renji lazily opened one eye and peered up at the imperious figure before him, as he slumped like a broken marionette against a large lotus tree.

Byakuya kneeled down and examined Renji, "dear, you seem to be in exemplary suffering at the moment. Am I incorrect?" he cooed, mockingly.

He reached out and began to undo Renji's kimono in order to examine his chest. "No," Renji croaked, "stop, don't touch me, I'll be fine." He made a feeble attempt at pushing Kuchiki away.

Byakuya gripped his hands, stilling his attempts and brought his face down close to Renji's. His lips ghosted so close over Abarai's he could feel the taller man's breath, "shut your mouth you insolent dog."

Renji looked up at him with a look unlike anything Byakuya had ever seen from the boy, not sarcasm, not loathing, but complete surrender.

"I don't _want_ to heal you, I'm _going_ to."

Watashi-no karada ima anata-no desu

A/N: sorry it took forever but I've been a little XP lately. This chapter is longer than others so wehee! Anyways sorry for the gore and saddy saddy boo hoo but you where warned! Reviews are pocky and that's all I really eat so unless you want me to die, REVIEW!!! ^^ thanks and stay tuned. Also I need a Beta, I really can't continue this without one and proofreading is too hard! So please! Thanks!


	7. Dare wa itoko desu ka

Disclaimer: Does not own, wishes she did, probably wouldn't want to entrust me with Bleach though, let's just say if I _did _own Bleach you wouldn't want to show the kiddies! ;DD

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so proud of my last chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all like I love Hanatarou (and that's borderline obsessive) and I'm really going to try to make this fic ! There's also some "fun" in this chapter so without further ado, enjoy!

Neon lights, Ichigo Kurosaki hated neon lights, with a burning passion. His legs hurt like a mother and it didn't help that those damn neon lights where burning a hole through his migraine. It smelled of antiseptic all around him and his lungs hurt, but all he could see was the stone ceiling above him, and those offensive lights. He lulled his head to the side, coughing slightly as a sharp pain shot through his throat.

He looked to his side and nearly screamed, there, laying on the cot beside him, was an unconscious Hisagi Shuuhei, his cold, obsidian eyes hidden by slightly bruised eyelids.

Ichigo saw the crooked bruise across Shuuhei's nose and instantly knew what type of punch it was the result of, 'the bakano switch' he thought, effective but foolish, a common Rukongai technique.

Ichigo's heart stopped, "no…" he tried desperately to stand but he just yelped in pain and collapsed pitifully.

"Renji."

"No."

…………………………………………**.**

"W-what are y-you doin'?" Renji whispered breathlessly, his hands shook as Byakuya gently caressed the bruise vandalizing his pectorals, letting off a powerful reitsu that made the bruise dissipate. "Why are you helping me?"

"Renji, I am roughly twelve million yen poorer." He hooked his finger under Renji's chin and slowly lifted his head so their eyes' met. He pushed Renji gently to the ground and straddled his waist, running a pale hand through thick, crimson waves, "Huecen Hell Roses are very expensive you know."

Renji's breath caught and his heart pounded at a million miles an hour, an infinite amount of thoughts and questions running through his head, "it wasn't Shihoun?"

Byakuya smiled, "I'd figured you would think that but no." He lifted Renji's head so their lips where only a fraction away from touching, "I heard what Shuuhei did with Kurosaki, you deserve better Abarai, you deserve me."

He lowered his lips to Renji's and they closed the distance between them, Renji's taste of rock candy and Byakuya's taste of rich sake mixing together into a surprisingly delicious flavor.

Byakuya reached down and gently untied Renji's obi, pushing away his kimono and licking a long, wet trail up his tan neck. He smirked and slid his hand into Renji's hakama and ran a delicate hand over blood red curls and gripped onto his throbbing length.

He expertly ran his soft palm up and down the younger boy's erection and paused to tease the slit with his thumb, smiling at the desperate gasps he elicited. Renji clung to Byakuya's intricate silk hakama and roughly slid them off, not bothering to remove the older boy's obi. His kimono soon followed and Renji pulled back for a second just to bask in Byakuya's ethereal body. Unblemished, pale skin, slim muscled sculpted to perfection, and a patch of fine raven hair adorning a long pink manhood which stood toward the gray sky.

Renji felt his crotch throb more and he practically attacked Byakuya, grinding his arousal desperately into his partner's, gasping at the feeling of slick precome running over his cock.

Byakuya smiled and grabbed Renji's hips and lifted him so that the younger boy was straddling him as he lay out on the grass, the lotus petals swirling around them and sticking to their sweaty skin. He reached his head up and latched onto a small nipple and began to gently lick the nub, only making enough contact to tease.

He pressed his fingers to Renji's lips and pushed them in, the feeling of the red-head sucking on them made his cock weep profusely. He withdrew them from Renji's mouth and ran them over the tight ring of muscle, gently pushing a single digit inside him and pausing, letting the boy adjust to the foreign intrusion.

He slowly worked the digit in and out and added another, he saw the pain in Renji's face and moved his fingers around a bit, trying to find that place that would make him cry out in pleasure.

After several moments of searching he hit the sweet spot and Renji moaned in surprise and pleasure, his back arching and his toes curling. He gripped Byakuya's shoulders and bit his lip as the older boy removed his fingers and guided his erection into Renji's tight hole.

He groaned as Renji took him all the way to the hilt and paused for a few seconds so the red-head could get accustomed to having a fairly large dick shoved up his ass.

Byakuya was about to begin thrusting up into the younger boy when Renji took him by surprise and pushed up off of Byakuya until just the head of his manhood remained inside him, then thrust back down forcefully. Byakuya choked slightly and let out a low moan, 'that felt amazing!' he thought to himself before all brain function was lost as Renji began to roll his hips and ride the Raven's arousal.

Renji leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Byakuya head and continued to push down on Byakuya's erection. He gripped the flaxen grass and cried out as he guided the head of the older boy's cock onto his prostate, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves every time.

Suddenly Byakuya pulled out of Renji, who was about to protest until he was flipped so he was on all fours and Byakuya was behind him. The older boy slowly guided his cock back in and straightened Renji's legs so that the head of the red-head's weeping cock pressed against the soft, wet grass, causing a mind-numbing friction.

He began pushing into the Rukon boy until he hit his prostate, but instead of pulling out and pushing back in, he pressed against the nerves, unmoving. Renji collapsed from the please and nearly cried when Byakuya began to stroke his erection and continued to push into his prostate.

Renji squeezed hard on Byakuya's erection with what little control he had. He was seeing stars and he was sweating and panting, the pleasure so immense he could hardly breathe. He moaned wantonly as he felt his climax rear and he reached down and rubbed the weeping slit of his arousal as Byakuya continued to pump him rapidly.

B-Byakuya, I-I can't l-last much l-l-longer," Renji whimpered despite himself.

"Then", Byakuya said pulling almost fully out; he tugged gently on Renji balls and thrust almost violently into his prostate, "come for me."

"Ahhhh!" Renji cried out as his load shot out all over his stomach and the grass, closely followed by Byakuya whose seed shot inside Renji and began to drip out as he removed his cock.

Byakuya lay down next to Renji who all but collapsed; he ran his hands through Renji's hair and licked a string of come off of the younger boy's nipple. "You know, because you punched Shuuhei you will most likely be expelled."

Byakuya looked up at the beautiful cherry blossom trees above them, "I know. I feel like I let myself down, but I had to do it. It's just…" he trailed off, turning his head and looking in Byakuya's eyes, "I have no where else to go."

Byakuya smiled that devilish yet beautiful smile, "My name, the Kuchiki name, is very influential, and there's a way I could keep you in this school, but only one."

Renji looked away, "I'd do anything…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "would you even leave the boy you love?"

Renji raked a hand through his long, sweaty tendrils, "I-I don't think I l-love him anymore." He closed his eyes but immediately re-opened them as he felt something soft stroke his hand, a daisy, this was probably the only one on campus, and he marveled its beauty as Byakuya gently decorated his hip with butterfly kisses.

/3

Ichigo stumbled through the campus, a trail of blood following him and a throbbing ache rattling his whole being. He tried with all his might to find Renji but as night began to fall he was nearly exhausted and could barely move.

He collapsed onto the dewy grass and began to hack blood, his heart was pumping wildly and he could barely breathe. Before he was rendered unconscious he saw to people, men most likely, tight in each other's embrace. One of them looked familiar but he couldn't place him, and the last thing he saw the taller of the two pluck a single daisy from the grass and place it in the smaller boy's hair.

A/N: Okay kinda crappy and a little PWP but I'm feeling a bit apathetic, also I still have no beta **:( **so I didn't proofread, just did a quick spell-check so tada! Hope you liked it! R&R! (Btw, if there was anything you didn't like, say it in a calm, civilized manor, any reviews that look like: "OMFG HOW CUD U DO THAT TO MEH WONDERFULISCIOUS ICHIPOO?!?!?! THAT WAZ TEH EPIC FAILSORZZZ!!!!"Will be deleted and Hanatarou will pelt you with energy pills, good day.)


	8. Anata wa kire desu

Disclaimer: Doesn't own, don't sue(:

A/N: I am so sorry! My life's been really busy and crazy and hectic and it's been forever since I updated so I hope this chapter makes up for it, enjoy!

Ren

"Straighten up, smile, and try to talk a little more cordially, mind your manners and don't get cocky."

"Okay Mother dearest," Renji chuckled at Byakuya's critical comments, "you're only making me more nervous by saying this stuff, I'll be fine."

Byakuya locked his gaze on the redhead and gave him a rare smile He looked around the large expanse of the enormous Dining Room in his family's mansion, trying to find something to distract him from his well-hidden nerves, no such distraction came. He had devised a plan to keep Renji from getting expelled, even though he knew that if the plan worked, they could never earn the title "lovers", and yet he was willing to take the risk if it meant saving Renji.

He looked down at the flame-haired boy, looking, for once, presentable in an expensive kimono and hakama layered with a silk hapeko, "You look marvelous", he whispered.

"I like sexy a lot better but if you gotta be all cordial with me," Renji winked slyly and turned to kiss Byakuya just as a quiet sliding was heard from behind them.

Byakuya froze, then spun around and bowed graciously to the man who just walked in, quickly followed by Renji. Byakuya nervously looked back up and gave sigh of relief as he saw that the man had been turned around the whole time and hadn't seen anything.

"Father, it's good to see you are well," Byakuya said, trying to remain calm and keep his voice steady.

The imperious man turned around and gave them both a gentle nod, "It is good to see you as well, my son."

Byakuya straightened back up and beckoned Renji to sit next to around the small tea table, slowly followed by his father. They sat in silence for several minutes before the silence was broken by a nervous looking maid hurrying into the room and setting a steaming kettle and a small pot of udon onto the table.

Renji took a slow breath and decided to just go for it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-sama." He pursed his lips, nervous for the aged man's reaction, what he wasn't prepared for was the man's large smile.

Byakuya smiled despite himself and looked from his Father to Renji, maybe perhaps, his far-fetched plan would work, maybe…

Kuchiki Senior straightened up slightly and began to speak, "I have always wanted two sons, one of those sons to be strong, outspoken, and to have great physical strength, and the other to have sharp intelligence, good judgment, and attentiveness to detail and individual details. Unfortunately, my wife was only capable of giving me one of these sons, Byakuya matching the latter, but there's no former."

The man took a slow sip of his black tea and kept a calculating gaze on Renji, taking in his appearance and demeanor, "Byakuya was absolutely right, you match perfectly."

Renji furrowed his dark eyebrows and looked at Byakuya questioningly, the raven-haired boy ignoring his stare, "I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama, but I don't really understand."

The man let off a slow chuckle, "Oh, I was merely saying how happy I am to see my son, and my future son, it really has been too long."

Ichi

It was much too bright, he never much liked mornings, ever since his mother died, because her funeral was at dawn and every time he thought about it, it made his heart hurt. He squinted his eyes and looked around, he was in his room, but there was someone in his room too, and it wasn't Renji. The figure, from what he could see, was a woman, a dark-skinned girl with long violet hair and golden eyes.

Once Yoruichi noticed he was awake she smiled to herself and walked over to the bed he lay on, kneeling down and staring into his eyes, "damn, Rukongai boys just love to get hurt don't they?"

Ichigo tried to shift to the side to get a bit further from her but he was instantly stilled as a sharp pain shot through his body, eliciting and pained cry from him. He buckled, his body folding into itself as he let out a throttled cough, "Abarai!" he rasped desperately, clutching the sheets longingly and squeezing his eyes closed, trying to hold the tears in.

Yoruichi looked at him sympathetically and her caring nature came out despite itself, she leaned forward and pushed Ichigo's tangerine tendrils out of his face, "I'm Shihoun Yoruichi, I found you out on the grounds unconscious, I brought you back here." She attempted to wipe his tears, but he pushed her comforting hands away fiercely.

He turned over to face the wall away from her, his anger washing away his sadness, "I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

"Listen, I was just trying to help, if the deans had found you passed out the middle of campus you'd be in a shit-load of trouble! You might even have been expelled!" Yoruichi tried to turn him over so he could look at her but she quickly stopped when she saw him shake in agony, "Kid, I think you're really hurt."

Ichigo let out an angry yell, "Why can't you just leave and let me die here! Why is my life being prolonged like this! I don't give a shit anymore!" He stood up despite his better judgment and limped over to the other side of the dorm, grabbed the Huecen Hell Roses and the crystal vase and hurled them at the wall, collapsing with fatigue when it shattered and the roses disappeared in a black and red mist.

He reached over to the heap of broken crystal and grasped a long, sharp shard, he lifted up towards Yoruichi and beckoned her over, "Kill me now, with this; the present to Renji from his true lover, kill me."

Just as Yoruichi was about to refuse the door to the room burst open and Renji all but flew in, stopping as he saw a bruised, suicidal Ichigo collapsed on the floor, a shocked and surprisingly for her, scared Yoruichi staring at the long shard of crystal being pointed at her.

"What--"

Yoruichi turned to him, looking shocked and relieved, "I've got to… um… go." She turned briskly and shunpo'd out of the room, her labored breath echoing through the halls.

Renji stood unmoving, looking at Ichigo with no emotion in his eyes, "What are you doing Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up at him, his head throbbing and his eyes squinted, "Finishing what you started."

Renji felt his heart race and pangs of sadness wrack through him. What had happened to his happy Ichigo, his fun, vibrant Strawberry? Why was he collapsed like this, hadn't his every desire been fulfilled by Hisagi? Renji was just merely moving on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me Abarai," Ichigo barked, followed by a hacking cough.

"Don't call me Abarai", Renji whispered, knowing he would have to break the news to him somehow. Byakuya's plan seemed sketchy at the time, but now that he thought about it, he would have many more benefits and opportunities this way, he could really be somebody. "That's not my name anymore."

Ichigo furrowed his brow, 'What is this bastard talking about?' he thought to himself, "What is it then?"

Renji took a deep breath and straightened up, "Boku wa Kuchiki Renji ima desu, as of today I was adopted into the noble Kuchiki clan."

Ichigo almost laughed at this, "Renji, you can't have your brother as your lover."

Renji snapped his head in Ichigo's direction, shock pummeling him, "H-how did you know about that?" Renji began to shake with fear, 'How did he know?' Renji thought, No one had seen them, he was sure of it, nearly positive, until now…

"That doesn't matter now, nothing matters! What matters is that you betrayed my trust, going and fucking that pompous bastard!" Ichigo nearly screamed, his voice cracking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Renji roared, balling his hands into fists in frustration.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears; did Renji think he was a complete baka?!? "I saw you! Before I passed out, I saw you with Byakuya!"

Renji was so angry that Ichigo was trying to blame him, this was ridiculous! "I only did that because you slept with Hisagi!"

Ichigo felt his throat constrict and he lost all self control, "HE RAPED ME YOU ASSHOLE!!!" He screamed, burying his face in his hands, his body shaking with silent sobs. He looked back up at Renji, his eyes wet with long buried tears, "H-he r-raped m-me, he t-took from m-me w-what I was s-saving f-for you."

Renji's knees buckled, "No…" he whispered, no, he couldn't have been wrong, there was no way, he was adopted into the Kuchiki family and now he was going to be happy.

Renji kneeled down in front of Ichigo and tried to t ouch his face but the orange haired boy pushed him away, "Don't touch me, I'm dirty, filthy, contaminated."

Renji looked into his eyes, tears forming, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess, but he knew he could do it if he had Ichigo by his side.

"No," he whispered, pulling Ichigo in a tight embrace. He placed his hand on Ichigo's chest, over his heart, and gently kissed the trembling boy's lips, "This right here, is _not _dirty."

~Anata wa kire desu~

A/N: Don't hit me! I'm sorry it took me like, 500 years to update but I did hehe! Finally things are tying together like I'd hoped and there's even some IchiRen! Yay! Also, thanks to my lovely beta Kasaki Kihoya! You saved me a lottt of trouble! Anyways thanks for reading, R&R and Stay Tuned!(:


End file.
